Redford
Redford is the protagonist of Mega Jump, along with its sequel, Mega Run. He is the mascot and the first playable character of the app game, "Mega Jump". He can be played as soon as the game is downloaded ,with no need to buy him for MP 'like the rest of the crew. He is the most known character above all others. Redford is said to have started it all, what he started is not known, but it may refer to the act of jumping through worlds. 'Rosie along with Bluto are siblings of Redford. Rosie 'is his sister and '''Bluto '''is his brother. He is the leader of the team. He has friends. Appearance Redford is a small red monster with huge shine eyes and skin that looks like soft clay. His fat round body has a pair of arms, legs, eyes, ears and a mouth with 10 teeth. Its has three nails on each hand and three toes on each foot. When in balloon form he becomes extremely puff up in a very humorous and cartoonie way. Variants There are a total of 10 '"Redfords" '''in the game at the moment. Halloween In halloween a new Redford in the custom of frankenstein was release by the name of Frankenford. Movember Redfords In November of 2011, six new Redfords designs were added to help the cause of prostate cancer research. 10 cents was donated with every download of any of the six moustache monsters. Each Redford went with a different theme and moustache. Movember Redford aka Tophat Redford This Redford is not just gentlement but he is also dress in the highest sense of fashion from the 1790s. He where a grey top hat, monocle, and of couse a mustache. He was the first movember .He seem to be base off High class males from the 19th centurie Redford P.I. Who is alway on the case and ready to take crooks down, nonother than the sweet stache , gold-rimmed glasses wearing Redford. He was the second Movember member. Redford P.I. is base on Tom Selleck role as private investigator Magnum from the T.V show Magnum P.I. that air in the 80s. Super Redford What happens when Redford takes the look of everyones favorite mushroom-eating plumber? A mega super star is born. Super Redford was the third Redford to be added to the Movember collection. He is based off Super Mario, Nintendo's video game hero and legend. Dr. Redford H. Watson Elementary, my dear reader. For the fourth movember style Redford went with that of the world' most brillant sidekick. Dr. Watson is base on John H. Watson M.D. ,a character in the Sherlock Holmes stories. Erik the Redford Redford is now a viking, which battles the odds with fine facial hair and luck. This is the fifth movember member to come out. This redford is base off the stereotypes of vikings that appear on the media and novels. El Redford The noble and always dashing El Redford, also known as The Fox is the sixth and finial style of movember. In his never ending fight vs outlaws he had time to grow a nice moustache. This Redford was base on the fictional character El Zorro. Xmas Santa Redford Santa Redford was released for christmas as one of the Christmas characters. His descripion is: "Ho, Ho, Ho! Santa Redford delivers gifts to all children around the world." St. Patrick's Day During March of 2012, a new variant of Redford was available in the shop, named, "St. Patty O'Ford" St. Patty O'Ford Description: It's rumored that at the end of the rainbow, a huge pile of Mega Points awaits the person travelling there. April Fools In April 2012, Get Set Games has made a joke about having a new character being a refrigerator. However, the joke "became all too real" http://getsetgames.com/ and made a refrigerator as a playable character, named, "Redfridge", presumably a combination of Redford and a Refrigerator. Redfridge is the most expensive character in the game, costing 3500 Mega Points, more expensive than purchasing a new world or buying a Super Item. Redfridge Description: It's red. It's a fridge. It's Redfridge! Gallery _ylt=A0PDoS0gQidPbQUAByGjzbkF.jpg|'''Balloonford Halloween-Redford-002.png|'Frankenford' Redford-Movember-021.png|'Tophat Redford'|link=Tophat Redford Redford-Movember-02.png|'Redford P.I.'|link=Redford P.I. 375216 300741906612171 119939528025744 1215937 1240655048 n.jpg|Super Redford|link=Super Redford 316032 304083859611309 119939528025744 1227846 88689362 n.jpg|'Dr.Redford H. Watson' 377785 307512769268418 119939528025744 1238770 493811275 n.jpg|Erik the Redford|link=Erik the Redford 384437 311037705582591 119939528025744 1249410 1513260758 n.jpg|'El Redford'|link=El Redford _ylt=A0PDoTGNSydPfm8AdB2jzbkF.jpg|'Santa Redford' mega-jump-redford-plush.jpg|A Redford Plush St-Patty-OFord.png|St. Patty O'Ford 2012-03-30-redfridge.png|Redfridge GetAttachment.aspx.jpeg|2nd Anniversary Redford MegaJump Wallpaper1.jpg|Wallpaper MegaJump Wallpaper2.jpg|Wallpaper MegaJump Wallpaper19.jpg|Wallpaper Trivia *Redford, along with his siblings are named after a color, which is the color of themselves. Redford is red, Bluto is blue and Rosie is rose in color. *His plot said that he was somehow seperated from his parents References *http://getsetgames.com/%7C1 getsetgames.com Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Mega run